


Handicap

by pastry_vivi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I just think we need more unnie line fics, NSFW, will add as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastry_vivi/pseuds/pastry_vivi
Summary: Haseul has a secret, and a crush.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 11





	Handicap

Jo Haseul knew it was a problem.

She would sit on the side during meets because the teachers were indecisive about her status. Throughout her life she was casted aside until college where she would wear t-shirt and loose jeans as she attended classes. Many knew her as a person who couldn’t say a proper story or quick to take on projects with others but honestly she was indeed alone.

Her dorm mate was beautiful which alerted her to the problem in the morning. Luckily, she hadn’t caught it or didn’t care to check on her. Haseul decided that it wouldn’t bother her even if the hindrance had cost her life. She headed to the nearest bar and pounded her fist on the table.

“May I have a beer?”

Haseul was quite aware the drinks weren’t going to help her but for a brief moment she could forget her problems with her life.

“My… these haven’t grown.” The voice said as a pair of hands pressed against her chest.

“Vivi!” She growled before she waved at her and took the seat next to her.

Wong Kahei was outgoing and tended to have conversations with everyone in sight. Then again she flaunted herself around the majority of the time to people to get their attention. She walked up to the bartender and asked for a pitcher and two glasses.

“I’ve known you for five years and you decide to come here of all places.” She said matter of factly pouring a glass of golden elixir.

“I’ll take my beer and go back to the dorm.” Haseul looked away when a kick brought her back to focus.

“You will enjoy the night.” Vivi smiled handing the glass over. “Then, you’ll get in bed with your dorm mate and feel her out.”

“Jungeun? She is only interested in guys. I haven’t heard anything else from her.” She informed Vivi seeing her other glass being handed to her.

She sipped the first beer and felt the bubbly texture flow into her body. It was relieving to feel something tickling her stomach for once. Vivi glugged 1/3 of the glass before placing it down on the table. Haseul began looking around the nearly empty bar and turned back staring at the cleavage in front of her.

“Stop staring there.” She warned before a pain in her shin forced her to look up.

“Ow!!!!” Haseul groaned.

“You always do that and then everyone just ponders over your choices. Are you sure you aren’t a man in disguise?” Vivi joked as she finished her glass.

Haseul began to wonder about that too. Times where a boy would come up to her and asked she would decline making an excuse to reveal herself. Also, the few times where she would wear skirts it would be uncomfortable and the occasion of a skirt peeker would break her down. She didn’t like boys nor did she like girls. It was frustrating to understand her feelings.

Then, another scan of the bar she found her classmate in the corner with a glass of beer and a plate in front of her. Haseul excused herself with her glass of beer and weaved through the carefully placed traps to get to the booth.

“Sooyoung!”

“Uwahhh! Haseul what are you doing here?”

“Just having a few drinks.”

Sooyoung nodded and cut into her steak while her eyes were on her tablet looking at notes she had written down in class. Haseul picked up her glass but the long leg blocked her. Sooyoung glanced up with a smile.

“I want you to stay here.” She kicked her legs back into the booth when a man came up to the booth.

He was tall and stood like a tree blocking the lights from the area. She glued herself into the seat before looking up at him.

“I need to study.”

“Why are you here with somebody?” He asked when he noticed it was a woman.

“I need a study partner.”

“Well since you’re busy maybe your study partner has some free time…”

“Mingi, just go away before I tell everyone about your issues.” She threatened glaring at him.

“What issues?” He yelled getting the patrons to look at him. “Sooyoung, you don’t have anything against me.”

“I guess your member likes to jump out before seeing the main event.” She said out loud when the guy gritted his teeth before storming out of the bar.

“Sooyoung… I’m sorry to bother you.”

“Don’t bother apologizing. It was my fault.” She stared at her food. “I’ll pay and pack up my dinner.”

“Let me pay.” Haseul insisted as she took out her wallet and swiped the card.

The waiter handed her a container to slide her food in as Haseul walked toward the entrance. A voice halted her walking as she pranced toward her.

“You can hang out at my place since you paid for me.” Sooyoung smiled as Vivi waved toward her.

“Your roommate won’t mind?”

“I have no roommate.”

Haseul ran over to Vivi and handed her half over to her before running back to the entrance as they left together. A wisp of wind blew passed them as the sun was about to set in the distance. Haseul felt her body twinge and felt the urges within herself. She smiled it off as they walked to the complex and opened the door to the apartment. It was mainly filled with pictures of rainbows and the interior only had the couch and a television. She turned toward the owner and grinned at her.

“May I know where the bathroom is?”

“It is over on the right.”

Haseul kicked off her shoes and rushed over to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She loosened her pants feeling the strength next to her stomach. It was in a perfect situation to even consider that her secret would come out. Her face was blood red looking at the mirror before she went to the toilet to do her business. The item shrunk back to its flaccid state before walking out of the bathroom.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. It started to rain a while ago so you can stay over if you like.” Sooyoung advised her as she took her seat on the couch.

Haseul began to lounge watching the moving pictures before closing her eyes and turning onto the couch as the falling of rain drops soothe her ears. Sooyoung turned to find her sleeping after eating her meal looking at Haseul for a moment she saw a molehill below her waist.

Poking it at first, she was amazed by the sight when it grew to a size of sausage. Sooyoung was aware of Mingi’s aggressive nature but avoided such advances but with Haseul, it was different in her mind as she pulled down her pants. The thing popped up in front of her. It gave off a floral smell different than the urine smell she was expecting as her hand reached out with her finger. Pushing it around a bit, it became at full strength seeing the vessels bulging out. She grew curious and grasped it firmly. She slid her hand up and down feeling the twitching of the item. Sooyoung felt between her legs the soaking panties and decided to take on the dick.

“Haseul, I want you to know that I would never do this to my boyfriend.” She said before wrapping her mouth around it.

She heard a groan coming from the woman as she had to imagine how she would feel with it in her. Sooyoung confirmed the item to be perfect and reached under the couch for a condom and quickly place it over. She threw off her underwear and threw her leg over letting the tip hit the outside of her clit. She lowered herself with the pain running through her body.

“Ow!” She groaned letting the dick dwell within her.

Sooyoung moved slowly up and down feeling relaxed as she saw the eyes of Haseul open. She let out a groan as she saw Sooyoung on top of her problem. Her item was starting to fill within her. Haseul clamped onto her hips guiding Sooyoung onto her strength. The moans alternated between them as Sooyoung leaned forward pressing down on Haseul’s chest.

“I’m almost there. Just bear with me.”

“Okay.” Haseul nodded. “Can I touch your chest?”

Sooyoung removed her top revealing her ample chest to Haseul. She felt her hard nipples through her fingers with Sooyoung moaning loudly as she shifted her hips again onto the item. Haseul saw the depth of her partner’s expression as she leaned forward again.

“Haseul I’m ready for it.”

She gave on hard thrust and felt the thick flow coming from below. Sooyoung gushed out her frustrations pushing herself off the woman. Sooyoung saw the condom filled with white goo and carefully removed it. She tossed it into the waste basket and let her mouth do the cleanup. Haseul saw it clean off her dick and Sooyoung snugged up to her.

“That felt wonderful.”

“I feel weird though that I had done with somebody.”

“Maybe your roommate?”

“Jungeun? No way she will never approve of it.” She replied as Sooyoung gave her a kiss.

“Tell her that you have a surprise and let her figure it out.”

Haseul nodded as she closed her eyes for the night. Sooyoung felt up the woman’s chest seeing the item pop up again swiftly. She smiled as she toyed with it again but exhausted from the ride.


End file.
